Heaven's will
by autumn-leaf16
Summary: Shiba Shi Sima Shi captures a woman who is able to change his fate, and he vows that he would make her change his fate so that he can achieve his dream of being at the very top. Shiba ShixOC story. A dark story, contain Stockholm syndrome. I use the Japanese version of spelling
1. Prologue

_**Warning:** Before I do anything, I feel that I have to get this bit done first. I know that the game, when anglicized, uses the pinyin version. However, I prefer using the Japanese version. First of all, I am actually Chinese. However, I don't like to use pinyin because I feel that it is really weird, and it does not really reflect how you pronounce the words. And in addition, I really hate how they spell Souhi's name in English. In Chinese, it is actually in a different alphabet, and I feel that using the Latin alphabet does not really work. However, I feel that suddenly using the attempt of using pinyin is equally weird. For me, it is like using both the Latin and Cyrillic script at the same time, which is not done. Also, I know about the game by watching clips on line, and as I watch the clips in Japanese, I am more used to the Japanese names. Besides, I am not writing about the historical characters, I am writing about the characters in the Japanese game._

_So what am I saying? If you really don't like how I use the Japanese version of the name, then don't read my story. Due to using Japanese words instead of spelling it out, I have been called disrespectful and even racist. And someone said that she cringe at my Hetalia story due to me using 'oniichan in it'. Therefore, that is why I am saying this now: if you don't like, don't read it. no matter what you say, I am not going to change it, and if you really hate it, just don't read it instead of calling me names. I have feel a sense of: I am writing in English anyway, not the original language. So does it matter if I prefer one version over another, since the story is not in Chinese or Japanese_

_However, even though I like using the Japanese version of the names, I don't mind people using the pinyin version. It is just that I personally don't like it._

_**Glossary of names**._

_Japanese spelling/Chinese spelling/Chinese character. PS: I use the traditional Chinese version_

_Shin/Jin/晋_

_Shiba/Sima/司馬_

_Shiba Shi/Sima Shi/司馬師_

_Shiba I/Sima Yi/司馬懿_

_Shiba Shou/Sima Zhao/司馬昭_

_Ou Genki/Wang Yuanji/王元姫_

_Gi/Wei/魏_

_Sou Sou/Cao Cao/曹操_

_Sou Hi/ Cao Pi/曹丕_

_Shin Ki/Zhenji/甄姫_

_As for the story: this is not a nice story. It is that of: Stockholm syndrome._

* * *

Prologue

Shiba Shi first saw her when he was only a young boy that was favoured and skilled enough to accompany Sou Hi on a hunting trip during a brief moment of peace. A honour the boy was very proud of, as he already harboured a great admiration for this man that would be the only one that he regarded as being worthy of the title 'emperor'.

Without any warning, Sou Hi suddenly stopped and even though he was not facing the young boy, he still noticed how the young boy managed to stop his horse despite how sudden it was.

"Sou Hi-sama?"

A gesture was enough to ensure silence.

There, on the high branch of a bare tree was a young woman. Despite the height of the tree from the ground, as well as the thinness of the branch, she balanced perfectly without her hand gripping onto any part of the tree.

She was beautiful, but the boy thought that it was a very eerie beauty, as there was something different about her. Right now, however, it was simply because she was where she shouldn't be.

She jumped down- but it did not seem like a jump. Instead, it was more like a bird landing. As she ended up being almost right in front of him, Shiba Shi immediately rested his hand onto his word, even though he was the less skilled one. But then, he was still rather young.

"No." Sou Hi said calmly. "There is no need."

The woman smiled as she took another step, making the already small gap even smaller- a dangerous thing.

"Do you know who I am?" she said.

"A celestial maiden. However, what I want to know is what use you would be to me, as you clear appear to me for a purpose."

"Not quite right. However, you are right by saying that this does not matter. Think of me as a messenger who has some ability of changing the context of the message." At this, she knelt in front of Sou Hi, and kissed his hands. "The heaven gave you the chance of being an emperor, and I will let this be your only destiny. In return, end this foolish war that hurts more then humans."

Her words could be considered as crazed. At this time, Sou Hi was battling with his younger brother for the position of being their father's heir, and he seemed to be losing, since two of his supporters actually were executed or exiled. However, both the man and the boy knew that her words were the truth.

Nothing more, nothing less.

"But the heaven also alters this destiny." She continued. "Your reign could be as brief as the stones casted into the river, or they could be as long as the river itself. When that moment comes…call me to you and I will be able to change it for you."

Sou Hi nodded briskly, but he then grabbed the young boy and almost pushed him forward.

"Tell me what you see of this boy."

Her eyes turned to Shiba Shi and at that time, they were only on eyelevel due to her crouching. Despite his private vow of not backing down, it was still he who blinked first.

"What I can tell you is probably what you can already see yourself. He does have potential of being a threat to you as he is very capable. However, he would not be a threat to you, as he would never be an emperor. This is not a confirmation, but merely that what I can see. Not one of his destinies is that of being an emperor."

At this, the boy in question spoke. Not because he has decided on his destiny, but because he resented it being done by others.

"Must it be absolute then?"

"What the heaven will, only the heaven can change." She answered gravely. "Shiba Shi, who will be Shiba Shigen, you are destined for great things, but it would never be that of an emperor!"

She was clothed in a robe woven from feathers and as she stood up, he saw how the feathers began to move and then cover her fingers. When she turned, the trail of her robe transferred into a long tail.

"A phoenix? Is this the sign of my destiny?" Sou Hi said aloud.

"That is not who I am." She said. "My kinds are not as smart as the fire bird, for we would not live away from the mortals. We desire to see what happens even though we know that it would be foolish."

Before the soaring bird left, it turned to nod at Sou Hi one last time.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Heaven's will is the image song for Shiba Shi.

_**Author's Note:** This is really the prologue. I guess the best way to describe my OC is that she is a tennyo, a semi-goddess who can change into the form of a bird due to her hagoromo (the feathered garment), since this story is clearly inspired by the idea of a tennyo quite a bit. But she probably does have more power then the usual tennyo in myths due to the whole issue of changing fate. Probably the case of: "Not a mortal or a god, but an immortal. Not a goddess, but not quite human." I am also inspired by this artist who does a lot of fan art/manga for Yasuhira (Haruka 3) and Souhi (dynasty Warrior) and Mitsunari (Samurai warrior) when these two meet in Orochi. She also has this idea that Shiba Shi might have admired Souhi (her word is that he admired her like admiring the talented neechan next door and I quite like the idea)_


	2. Part 1

Part 1

All the words that were said on that day became true: the reign and death of the one that he admired so much, as well as his own name. However, Sou Hi did not call upon the immortal to change his fate.

"Because I am too tired." The man who once was always so strong said. "Because I have done what I wanted. But you, you are different. A pity…a pity that you are his son."

The new emperor was not bad, but that was all. However, his own father had certain affection for the boy, as he even reproached Shiba Shi for comparing the son to his father. Shiba Shi was then sure that this was what allowed the decaying kingdom to last longer. If this emperor lived longer, perhaps his father might not have rebelled.

In the end, his father merely sought to do something about the foolishness of the world. However, Shiba Shi was then certain of what he wanted. Unlike his father, he desired more then to clear this mess. Instead of just creating a path, he would make it lead to the very top.

By that time, both he and his favourite brother were married. His wife was certainly well picked: beautiful yet cruel, intelligent enough to help him without being too capable by thinking that her judgement was superior then his.

Most of all: she was obedient due to loving him. A contrast to his brother's wife, whose affections had to be translated.

A man needed to marry as he needed an heir, that was all. When his wife gave him daughter after daughter, he decided to have a mistress, since he did not wish to have a concubine just yet. However, he had little interest in neither woman. Strangely, he would think of that strange woman who told Sou Hi of his fate. Br Brief as the thoughts were, the fact that he would think of her was out of character.

Sou Hi said that she was a celestial maiden, but that did not necessary make her a goddess. She might even be a celestial maiden that started life as a bird. However, one thing was certain. She was useful as she could alter fate.

Why would the heaven let him capture the chance of changing the fate that they denied him of? Later on, he often felt that there was a certain cruelty from the gods above.

By chance, he took a walk there; and by chance, she was there.

Chance was not always kind.

A woman was bathing in the river and if he had never seen her before, then he would have quickly walked away. However, as her face was engraved into his memory, he halted his steps.

He recognised the woman, as well as her strange feathered garment, which was not far from her. What was in front of him was what he saw all these years ago when he was only a child. The fact that it was the very same meant that she was not ordinary.

He was not sure of what he was doing and he was almost starting to feel like a rapist as he secretly walked to the feathered garment in order to hold it.

The moment he touched it, the woman reacted.

"How dare you!" she hissed, turning to him. "How dare you take my hagoromo!"

"What are you?" he asked, tightening his hold on it as he recalled their meeting all these years ago.

"Who I am does not matter. How dare you take my hagormo? Do you really think that you can steal it? You, a mere mortal."

The feathers in his hand were suddenly rough and looking down, he saw that he was holding onto a long snake, which might even be poisonous.

Yet he merely tightened his hold.

The dry skin of the snake then begins to burn. Instead of a living snake, it was a snake of fire. The flames were no illusion as it bit into his flesh, as well as depriving him of his gloves.

The form in his hand changed again and again, each new form attacking him with a renewed strength. However, he continued to hold on despite the pain.

When it finally changed back to the form of a feathered garment again, it was not the original form as it was very dull, the features lacking their lustre.

"Return it to me." she whispered, now begging. "It is of no use to you."

"Do you not remember me?"

Her gasp was not due to her recognition, but the realisation of her folly.

"Shiba Shi…Shiba Shigen." She hissed. "Your destiny cannot be changed. Accept it."

"Are you not the one person who can change it?" he pointed out. "What the heaven wills, only the heaven can change. You can do what mortals cannot."

"Perhaps, but it will be very difficult as it will be the creation of a new fate." She said honestly before she yelled again. "Accept what you will be able to have! It is already much greater then what most can ever have!"

"I will be at the very top." He said steadily as he stepped into the water to grab her by the arms. "Not only will I do this, you will grant it to me."

She replied by spitting at him, right into his face.

"Do not think that I fear you- you can do nothing as I do not fear death. Know that if I die, I will curse you and your family, and all that will come true. You know so."

"You are foolish- it will not take death to make one submit."


	3. Part 2

Part 2

It was not hard to imprison her. The hard part was keeping her a secret. He had to do this because she was a weapon that could easily turn the tide. After all, she has the ability of changing fate.

Shiba Shi was sure that his father knew something, but he had been very careful. Therefore, if there were any suspicion, then it would be due to the belief of him having a secret mistress. However, this logic did not make any sense as he would not need to keep such woman as a secret. He certainly didn't keep his mistress a secret.

The hardest bit, however, was to make her give what he wanted to him.

"Change my fate and I will return your hagoromo and freedom." He said as he crouched down beside her chained figure. "You will then be free from all this."

"I am not a pathetic being who will submit just due to a few beating by a lowly mortal." She was hissing, but her words were very soft as her body was very weak due to the whipping.

"Yet this lowly mortal is the one who holds your fate in his hand, even though you are the one who hold the mortals' fate in your hands." He smirked and then yanked her up by the hair near her scalp. "But what is the difference between me and the others who have this destiny? I am capable, so why are you so insistent? Why do you not just save yourself from all of this?"

"And let you win? I will not." Desperately, she lounged forward, probably hoping to claw his face. However, he already stood up and took a step back, just enough to make her think that she has a chance when she didn't.

"Give me what I want and I will release you."

"Never."

He sighed before he slapped her again, drawing blood. He used physical force and mental torture because she was one that had to be subdued instead of persuaded.

Yet there was a slight beauty to the face that glared back. While he desired to see it being broken, the process was rather entertaining too.

At least it was so in the beginning, when he was certain that she would break, and before it all grew complicated. While his emotions would never affect his overall decision and action, it did result in a few minor problems.

He certainly did not reckon with the jealousy of women. If he had, then things might be different, or maybe it would still have happened.

* * *

She was imprisoned and chained with her captor being the only one to interrupt these long days with his attack and torture. However, he never left satisfied, since she continued to refuse giving him what he wanted.

Over time, she was even able to return this favour by giving him false hope by pretending to be on the verge of giving up and then laughing at him for being slightly taken in.

His expression was amusing even though he retaliated by making her acting completely unnecessary. For the next few days, he tortured her by not giving her any water. However, he was the one that gave up first, as she clearly continued to prefer death.

"If it is any loyalty that binds you, then your master is very lucky in having such an exceptional servant." He said as he allowed her to drink the few drops of water in his hand. This was enough to prevent her from being in danger, yet not unable to stop her suffering from thirst.

"No masters, but rules. Lessons of past mistakes." She spat out. "You cannot have what you want because you want what cannot be yours."

Many times, she asked herself why she was so stubborn. Even though he was torturing her, she knew that he could be a very good emperor. No matter what, he would not be a bad ruler- she who has seen such a thing too many times- especially with many who were destined to rule.

However, Shiba Shi was to never be an emperor, which was the manifestation of his desire at being the very top. She did have the ability to let this new fate be woven into the multiple strands of the destiny which existed for him. Normally, this merely gives the said person the possibility, but if it was him, then she was sure that he would be able to grasp this destiny.

Yet to do this was her doing what ought not to be done. It would be her interfering with what should not be. No one would punish her, but this would be something that could never be forgotten by those who came before her, as well as those who would come after her.

Perhaps it was due to pride- the pride of being more then the mortals. Therefore, to be submitted into doing something for one…

"And my current situation is better?" She laughed bitterly. "Being captured and tortured by one?"

If she had her hagoromo then she could be free from all this foolish mortal squabbles. Yet her kind was equally foolish since they would not distance themselves completely.

However, she was comforted by one thing: he was a mortal whose time was limited. As long as she held on, then he would have to give up. If she dies before him, then she would use her death to curse him.

The footsteps made her sigh as it seemed to be a repeat of this madness. There were even times when she hoped that her wounds would not heal, as they prevented new injuries.

After all, he was careful to not kill her.

However, the footsteps were different. They were softer, yet louder. This paradox was simple: women walked lighter then men, but two women's footsteps would still be louder then one man's.

The wife and the mistress. The presence of a new woman was enough to create an alliance between two who spend the whole time fighting in secret. Combining both their clues, they were able to find her.

"It takes this kind of man to produce this kind of a wife and mistress." She muttered. "Yet what make the two of you think that he is interested in me in the way that you fear? I am a prize, a tool, not a threat to either of you."

However, they seemed to have misinterpreted her words as they thought that she was someone of a remarkable birth that he planed to use. The imprisonment was to secure her cooperation.

"If I die…he will kill both of you." she said flatly. "What he will lose if I die is greater then anything that you two can give."

That was the pouring of oil into the fire created by jealousy.

"Oh but it will be an accident." The wife laughed out while the mistress smirked as she began to apply the poison onto the prisoner's wounds. "An infection of the wounds that my husband gave you in order to gain your cooperation."

"When he returns…even if he visits you first, he will only see a corpse." The mistress added.

His absence would be a long enough period for what they plan, but her body was much stronger then an ordinary mortal. Therefore, she was not so sure of their victory.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I guess with this story, I decided to interpret his wife this way. I haven't done any research other then taking a look at Wikipedia, but it seems that his wife is regarded as innocent, and was poisoned by him as she ended up knowing a bit too much, in addition to her family connection. However, his wife was described to be a very capable woman who has help him out with many of his plans, while Shiba I's wife (Shiba Shi's mother) was said to be very capable and even ruthless. This then make me thought: could Shiba Shi's wife really be so hopeless and innocent of everything? My thought is that of what my nameless OC said: "It takes this kind of man to have this kind of a wife"_

_In addition, even if Shiba Shi's wife is like the real Shinki- who was very innocent- Dynasty Warrior completely changed her character because the Shinki in the game is actually quite ruthless and scary._

_In regard to why Shiba Shi would poison her- I think the fact that she know too much is a very possible reason. After all, if he need to remarry he could just have divorced her (and he did divorce his second wife). Or he could have taken a concubine and at that time, it was one's duty to provide a son._

_I personally think that this guy is probably just not destined to have a son because even though he had three wives, none of them gave him an heir, although his first wife at least gave him five daughters. His second and third wife did not seem to have give him any danger. In the end, he actually had to adopt his brother's second son. A bit of a historical information here, apparently Shiba Shou was not sure whether he should make his eldest son the heir because despite the tradition of making the eldest son the heir, there was the issue of his second son being Shiba Shi's heir._

_My own interpretation of this is that he did not really care. He got married as this was one's duty and he then had a mistress due to a 'why not' attitude. I feel that he is very single minded in achieving his goal._


	4. Part 3

Part 3

The campaign was a victory, and Shiba Shi thought that had his father acted earlier, then the banner that they fly might be a very different one.

"Why would I give myself so many problems back then?" was what his father said. "If Sou Sou never asked for me, I might still be living that isolated life."

However, because Sou Sou had wanted his father's skills, this path was created.

His mistress and wife were right in one thing despite being wrong in all other: it was her that he chooses to see first.

When he left, she was still bleeding from the wounds he whipped onto her. He wanted to see her kneel in defeat, yet the thought of her forcing herself to stand despite her pain to spite him was not unpleasant.

Perhaps he was a bit disappointed when he saw her in a sitting position, as he did not expect her to give up so easily.

However, a frown replaced whatever emotion he might have had due to the state of her wounds.

"Who did this?" he demanded.

She looked up and began to laugh, but it was the laugh like the soldiers who lost all control and rationality.

"Shiba Shi, you want me to change fate so much, don't you? If I die, you will get your wish. I will make it that Gi, which would have been destroyed by your family, live. In return, the kingdom that your family was going to create would be the one that gets destroyed. As for why…this is the present your wife and mistress wishes to give you!"

She has been chained for such a long time that she actually did not know how to move properly as her body felt too light. Luckily, she did not need to walk as she was lifted into his arms. However, the hard grasp indicated his true motive well enough.

"I will not let two foolish women ruin anything." He declared out.

* * *

Opening her eyes again, she saw that she was laying on a bed and the furniture around indicated that this was the room of a man. The next thing she noticed was the very strong smell of medicine.

"So I am going to live?" she stated instead of asked. "A pity, as I have already worked out how I will use my death to curse you."

"Have you lost your arrogance and certainty in your foolish persistence of you being the winner?" he said from beside his seat by the bed, since he gave his bed to her. "The last thing you said to me before I depart was 'It will be you who give up first'."

"It was a good opportunity. So I will recover and you will then send me back to that prison where you would torture me over and over again."

"Or you could give me what I want and I will return your hagoromo this very moment."

"No, because I loath you, and I refuse to lose. If I must lose, then I will do so by dying." She then closed her eyes, allowing her to be truthful. "It is a pity- if but one of the strands of your fate allows you to be at the very top…"

"You would make that destiny certain as you did on that day?"

A shook of the head was given: "You would not need me to."

"You dislike me because you are my prisoner, but even if I am not doing this…even if I did not take your hagoromo, you would still not give me what I want."

"Because it is not yours. Even if you could be the greatest emperor, I will not create a new fate. Long ago…we made that mistake."

"Are the immortals bound by the foolishness of the past too?"

"The Sou Hi-sama whom you admire so much would never have become the emperor if it was not due to those before him. Why can you not accept being one of these men? Why must you be the emperor?"

"It is not that. What I desire is to be at the very top."

"If I am not who I am then I might admire you. However, if I am not who I am then I would never know you. Fate has always like cruel jokes."

He nodded, even though she could not see it. If she was not who she is, then he might have made her into a servant, if not a mistress or concubine, as she could be very useful, and he liked her pride. Yet it was this pride that prevented him from getting what he desired. However, if she was a mortal woman that he did not need to imprison then she would be much weaker and he would not have chosen her.

But first, he had to do something about the ones that caused him this new problem.

* * *

The use of poison had a certain irony since this was what Sou Hi used to kill his wife. However, Shiba Shi was not in a position where he could do it openly.

"The mistress and wife assassinating one another, not that uncommon a story." He commented as he watched his wife spitting out blood. "It is a bit embarrassing, but I can deal with this aftermath."

"Why?" She implored as she tried to clutch to the end of his robe. "I did everything that you wanted."

"Did I tell you to destroy what I have been working so hard to create? No, you would not be able to realise the folly of your actions. However, did I tell you to interfere in my business?" his voice was very cold, yet it was not alien to his wife, because this was what he used when he ordered an execution or prepares a cruel campaign.

"That woman…"

"Is worth to me more then what you can ever be. But then, you have been of little use to me." he added cruelly. "I still have no heir. That could easily be a valid excuse."

"It was because of her…your whore…" a desperate plea for forgiveness? Surely she must realise that death was inevitable.

"She made you do it? She suggested the very opposite. It does not matter, you both threatened to destroy my plans and I do not tolerate such a thing."

Hopefully, his next wife would be more intelligent. Did he feel any emotion as he watched her die? Yes, there was some regret at this being so as she had been useful. However, he did not love her and what she almost caused prevented any more pity from appearing.

As for his mistress, she was amusing, yet she did not manage to give him a son either, defying his purpose in having a mistress.

As he expected, what happened was a gossip that spread very fast. Most of the words were accusations. However, there was no proof.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I rewatched the clips for Shiba I's own route in the last game and in the beginning, when he first start to work for Sou Sou, he was actually complaining about how this whole business is really troublesome. At that moment…I thought that we are wrong to keep on thinking that Shiba Shi is really like his father while Shiba Shou is not, because Shiba Shou can actually be quite like his father too…_

_As for what the OC said…my feeling is that in the past, one of the her in the past (the idea is that she is an immortal and she uses the same body, although the spirit inside would change) decided to change fate, and the result was really bad._


	5. Part 4

Part 4

During these days, she lived in his room and slept on his bed. In addition, he would treat her wounds himself, to make sure that they would heal properly.

"You are so careful to make sure that I recover, yet it is you who injured me so in the first place." She pointed as she watched him taking his seat- which was also where he sleeps. "And you also have not tried to torture me even further."

"Don't be so foolish as to think that I have given up." He said sharply. "You will return to that prison and you will not leave until you give me what I want."

"I told you that I never will because I dislike you." she retorted. "However…thank you."

She had to admit to the following guilty pleasure: seeing him startled was a fun that she has not grown weary of yet.

"Regardless of what you plan to do in the future, I thank you for what you did and did not do now. If it isn't for you fear of not being at the very top then…"

"Then I am not a bad man?" without any warning, he shifted his position so that he was kneeling on his bed with her pinned under him. "Do not be so arrogant. It is merely because I have no interest in this body. But since you seem to want this…"

"Is this your way of shutting me up since I have touched a raw nerve?" She chuckled as she watched his hand resting on the sash of her dress. "Of course, if you are so certain then you would not care for what I say at all. You would not fear my death or my curses. But do not worry, I am not a woman who would submit due to a man just because he is doing such a thing, not that I think these values are true. Your wife and mistress certain proved otherwise."

Laughing, she pulled the collar of her dress loose- a reminder of what he saw but did not notice at their second meeting.

"If you are a man enough to want this, then be a man and do it."

She was one who was never bound by these values and so she allowed it to develop since this was enough to startle him. After all, this was one of the only things she could enjoy: to see his perfect composure collapse upon being in a situation that he has not planned.

Perhaps this was another victory as he did not intend to do it. However, she did not realise that her actions opened a door that would not be closed.

It was not the first time that she slept with a man, they who were women, yet not human. Perhaps the desire was caused due to the proximity, as well as her desire to see if this could be something to use in the future.

Or maybe she just let things develop without even thinking.

Just like how he took her hagoromo.

Besides, she was returning to her prison so she might as well do something different on her last night of freedom.

Unlike her, he did not sleep. However, this was due to the practical reason of not being sure of what she might do. Possible actions ranged from her finding her hagoromo to hey trying to strangle him.

He was also a bit surprised at his actions- he knew that he was being taunted into doing something he did not planned, and by sleeping wit her, he was allowing her to secure a victory.

There was curiosity too, curiosity at what would happen and perhaps he thought that she was bluffing and would show fear.

All of this bothered him, as it seemed that he was not in perfect control of himself.

How should he describe the woman sleeping beside her? She was sleeping beside the man who tortured her and would continue doing so.

Stupidity? Perhaps. However, it was not one that he felt should be erased from the world.

* * *

She was chained in that same room again, and she allowed it without any struggle, unlike the first time that he brought her there.

"What is the point of making you hit me now when you will do it in a few minutes?" she said simply. "However, my answer is still the same."

It would continue and only their death would end it. She accepted this, but he continued to deny it. If he did not do so, then this would all be pointless. Even more alarming was that it would be an acknowledgment of the failure of his goals.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** to be honest, one of the hardest thing to write about is their relationship, yet it is their relationship that made me want to write this story. I think for her, my OC the relationship changed because she allow it all to happen. She sees no reason to stop and this is because she is very different from a normal woman. It was also because she was curious to see what would happen. As for him, he was really taunted into doing that._


	6. Part 5

Part 5

When Shiba I died, it was the eldest son that received the father's power. The father was different by being an old man who knew that he did not have enough time to do what he would do, even as he started to do it.

"If only he could think so too…" She whispered only to immediately frown. Why was she feeling sorry for Shiba Shi when he did all this to her? It was not as if his fate was bad- many would envy at what he could have.

"By receiving your father's power, you are very near the top." She said to him as he resumed this cycle. "Why can't you be satisfied with this?"

The answer was the same. Yet anger was not the only emotion that was aroused. Perhaps she could pity him- to be denied of this, yet to capture one who could change it.

Was his reaction really so unusual? Who was the one that was crueller?

He was obsessed with being at the very top, but it was not unreasonable at all. After all, he had everything else that he needed. Therefore, why should he be denied of it?

"But for the will of the heaven." She whispered and this was overheard, as he actually paused and yanked her head upward by grabbing onto her scalp.

"Which I will change."

* * *

That resulted in him taking her outside, but it was not out of kindness, but as a way to make her submit.

The prison that he created for her was an underground one with no window, while her brief time in his room was still very enclosed. Therefore, it was not unnatural that she would desire to see the outer world, especially when she was one who could once fly so freely.

Yet the re-experience of what one had forgotten long ago would make the loss harder to bear, as they must re-master their strength.

It was night time when he took her out, but the lack of sunlight did not matter as she was simply grateful at being able to be outside again: to touch grass instead of the stone wall of her prison. To be able to walk without facing a wall.

All that she had once taken for granted.

However, she was not freed as her hands were bound with the end of the chain in his hand.

"If you want, you do not need to go back." Shiba Shi told her as he deliberately let two of his fingers uncurl from the chain, even though his grasp was still strong enough to prevent her from trying to flee. "I will then come back with your hagoromo."

She did not turn around and spit out the curse and refusal that he was so certain of. When she finally spoke, it was as if she never heard him.

"The one who was unfortunate at our meeting is you, not me. If you had not met me, you would not be affected by any doubt. You would live with the certainty of being able to reach the very top. As I once said…my presence made what you might only think of now and then change into fears that you cannot ignore."

It was not the words, but the tone. It was that of pity. She was not a prisoner spitting insults back, but an adult explaining to a child about a reality that he did not wish to face.

The chain was yanked back hard, forcing her to kneel in front of him. Yet the face that looked back at him only contained pity: pity for the child that tried to deny reality by throwing a tantrum.

"Why not me?"

"Because this is not your fate. That is all."

"Then why taunt me with the possibility of altering it?" the anger was so raw that he could not even stop to draw out his weapon. Instead, he attacked as a mad man would: with one's bare hand.

"Yes, why?" she whispered as she fell backward due to the force of his blow. There was no point in getting up again as she would only fall back again, as he continued to hit her. However, was this not a change? In the beginning, she would deliberately do so to spite him.

"Why? Why are you silent?" his hands stopped their blows, but this could change very easily. "If you hate me then fight back. But if you do not…"

"You out of all people should know that the world is never one or the other." She pointed out softly. "I can never forgive you for what you did to me, but I can understand it. Even though I will never give you what you want…I will let you kill me."

"Why?"

"Perhaps it is because I pity you. A man who ought to get the prize he desires and deserves, but can never do so as it is simply not to be." Her eyes then closed and her expression was actually very peaceful. "At the very least, end this now, Shiba Shi…Shiba Shigen. This game of you trying to fish for what exists but what would never be yours."

His hands enclosed over her throat, yet they both knew that he was not applying enough force to kill her.

"Why?" this time, it was her that asked this. "I will not curse you or your family. The grandeur that is theirs would still be theirs."

Later on, she believed that he would have ended up killing her. However, this would not be a conscious choice, but because he was not able to stop his desire of attacking her.

However, she found him being pulled back. Despite her resolution, she still sat up and rubbed her throat.

"Aniue, what are you doing?" it was his younger brother. Luckily, the other was strong enough to restrain Shiba Shi, who was not able to calm down just yet.

"Surely there is no need to…to…" Shiba Shou was actually at a complete loss at what he should do as his elder brother was behaving extremely out of character. Not only was the other's calm composure non-existent, this was done in front of what seems to be a prisoner. "I was taking a walk and I saw…"

"Shou, stop talking. Turn around and leave." This was more like the elder brother that he knew and that was why he had to obey, even though he knew that if he goes, then he would not be able to find out about what had happened. Even though he only had a glimpse of this woman, he knew that she could play a very important role in all this bother and trouble.

Walking forward with his eyes staring at her, Shiba Shi did not even bother to stop and pick up the end of her chain.

"Why did you not escape?"

"I want my hagoromo."

"Is that really why?"

"Probably not." Her hand grasped her own chain and she allowed the strand to slide through her fingers before she threw it forward for him to catch. "Or perhaps I wish to see the end."

"For a final laugh?" unlike before, the chain was held very loosely and if she wanted, she could still run for it as he would not have enough time to tighten the hold. "I should just leave you here. Having you with me would not do anything. It would only make me angry."

"Then kill me. End it here."

The hand closed over the chain and he began to walk, making her follow. However, it was not her prison that he led her back to, but his bed.

"I do not know why I want this." he said honestly. "Maybe it is to let me strike you in a way that would not kill you, as I am not able to stop this desire."

Perhaps it was an extension of their fight, yet he was not rough the whole time. His touch as he lay beside her when they were both exhausted was light and almost gentle.

"Tomorrow, you will go back to that prison and I will resume what I have been doing. If I have you in my grasp then I will continue this." he said. "Why do you stay?"

"Perhaps it is not me staying, but the fact that I am not able to leave."

The hands that held her body was trying to kill her not so long ago, yet she did not shun away from them. She was not even bothered.

"You do not have to go back to that prison, although I will not change anything else." He suddenly said. "After all, I know that you won't run away."


	7. part 6

Part 6

Her new room was not given due to any mercy or kindness, but due to convenience. It was now much easier for him to visit her, although she was still kept as a secret, and this was still a prison.

He would still torture her now and then, but the time was considerable less. After all, his visit was not just for the purpose of torturing her. Many of these times, it was for the sake of sleeping with her.

"Before, you were only faintly acceptant of my words. Now you are almost the opposite." She said. "I would not say that you have given up, but you seem to no longer be so certain that you can make me submit to you."

"I am tired of seeing the same thing repeating over and over with you." he admitted, before his voice hardened. "But do not be so foolish as to believe that I have given up."

Their lovemaking were like light fights, as they were both irritated with the fact that they desired the other so, and they would both meet a challenge straight on. However, unlike the tortures he inflicted on her, there were ways for her to return what he did. Maybe that was why she was so willing.

"Your wife will certainly not believe that the wound made by my nail is anything else." She chuckled as she inspected her work.

"She has more sense then the previous two by not trying to find out what I am doing." He said as he picked up his robes. Despite everything, he would still not fall sleep beside her.

"Because you are afraid of what I might do?" she asked.

Or perhaps it was what she would not do. However, the notion was quickly pushed aside by him.

He was not fully sure of his own actions. Why did he want her? Yet at the same time, he would hurt her both physically and mentally over and over again due to his frustration at her refusal.

His situation was even more pitiful. He was holding onto something that would not be his.

"Do not be so foolish as to believe that I will submit. Sleeping with you has nothing to do with what I feel. What the body want has nothing to do with what the mind think." She called out this sentiment shared by him.

In that same way, the man who sleeps with her is similar yet different from the one who tortured her.

One day, he would die and each passing day brings it closer. However, she was no longer so glad of it. She would welcome her freedom, yet the thought of his death did not make her happy.


	8. Part 7

Part 7

Success followed success, yet she shook her head at his argument of this making her wrong. He was destined to do great things, but just not to the level that he desired. Yet what alarmed her was the fact that she felt pity at this hopelessness, and this emotion was growing into sorrow. It was dangerous as she almost wished that he could get what he wanted.

Unlike the others who celebrated his success, they made her sigh. The truth of this was that he was approaching his death. She knew that he would fall upon reaching the top- he was merely climbing for the sake of falling.

"Foolish man…you know this yourself." She whispered when he finally ceased striking her. "Why else would you be like this?"

He has increased his abuse once again, and she felt that there was an additional desperation. Before, his actions were calm and calculated, now they were often very emotional. They were attacks instead of tortures.

"I am getting impatient as time is starting to run out." He admitted as he released the chunk of her hair that he grasped. Both her hair and his own hand were dyed by blood due to him smashing her head against the wall repetitively. "Soon…this will be my own blood."

She did not fight back and this only made his anger grow, as this meant that the time that he has left was not so long, as she could endure the wait.

"I am no longer in perfect control of my self." He said when he returned that night. He made her sit by his feet in order to inspect the wound on her head- the two sides were now even more different. Unlike the day time, this Shiba Shi was tired instead of angry. "I am not even thinking of what the action could result in. I simply need to strike at you. Do not think that I will always stop before it is too late."

"Yet even now, you cannot accept your fate."

"I will not accept it until I am force to. That would be the day of my death. It is probably not far either." He added darkly. "Therefore, your day of freedom is not far."

"And I will be happy at this." she said honestly. "If I am not then you would have had your wish. However, I will be sad at your death. Despite all that you have done to me, a twisted affection still grew."

He did not say anything, and that it self was a sign.


	9. Part 8

Part 8

She was isolated and so she knew that the breach of isolation meant that the day has come, as he would only order someone to bring her to him when he was no longer able to come to her.

Her emotions were true to what she had predicted: she was happy, yet sad.

Mortals must die in such a short amount of time, but for the first time, she actually felt that it was too soon. This man could still do much more.

Yet this was his fate: a fate that she would not change.

"Even if I seek to change your fate, it is no longer possible. You are the subject of death now." she told him as she knelt by his bed. "It is finished."

"And the tennyo will don the hagoromo and fly away? A cliché ending for a foolish story." he chuckled. "You are the one who wins."

"Win? No, I lost as much as you. Perhaps even more. You did not gain anything, but you did not lose anything. However, despite me not changing your fate, you have changed mine. I will continue to think of you. I will miss the time that I spent with you, despite all that you did."

"Yet even now, you will not grant me what I wish. Even if you are able to, you would not." But unlike before, there was finally resignation.

"I hate you, that never changed." She said firmly as she kissed him. "However, I love you too."

He placed his hands around her face and pulled her back so that he could return her kiss. That was his reply to the unspoken question that she still asked. This was probably the first real tenderness that he gave her.

Then he reached under his pillow and pulled out a key: the key that would unlock her hidden hagoromo.

"I will like to see the proud tennyo again."

"You can just be honest and say that you wish for me to come back and give you a proper goodbye."

* * *

The hagoromo was no better then a few feathers knitted together, but it was still her hagoromo. Even in that pitiful status, it could still let her fly away.

The moment she put it on, she felt that the heavy chain which had bound her could finally be gone. Nothing could tie her here anymore.

Yet she did not immediately leave. Despite having the ability to be free from all this, she could not fly away yet.

Entering, she saw that he was giving his brother his sword: the symbol of all that he has done and hoped to do. He finally acknowledged his defeat.

"Your brother could have achieved what you wanted as this is a possible destiny of his." She said. "But because he did not seek it, it would not be the fate that he would have."

Shiba Shou recognised the woman and he was startled by how powerful and absolute she seemed to be. A clear contrast to the time when he thought of her as his brother's strange prisoner.

"Why him and why not me?" this was merely asked for the sake of asking, as a dying man should not really care for the answer- since nothing could be changed.

"It is the heaven's will, and it does not always make sense. However, one of your nephews will create the glory that you sought. He will be the emperor. However, know that it could not have been done if it was not due to you."

"You do not know me at all if you think that I will be comforted by this. In fact, it might have the opposite effect. But then, that could be why you say it." he chuckled. "Shou, leave us."

The other was very reluctant again, but his reason was completely different this time. It was because he know that this would be the last time that he would be able to see his brother alive.

"In the end, I still cannot get you." Shiba Shi said as he reached out to clasp her hand. "In the end, I still couldn't stand at the very top. I have the ability and desire, and even the resource and situation."

"All but the destiny. However, is it not time for you to accept this? Or will you die cursing your fate?"

"I am tired." Was his answer. "I will rest. Stay with me until I fall asleep."

This was the only time that he allowed his self to do this, but it was because this would be a sleep that he would never wake up from.


	10. Epilogue

_**Author's Note**: the last chapter. If you actually enjoyed reading this story then please a review._

* * *

Epilogue

The three kingdoms would finally be one, yet the winner was not any of the three. However, it did not seem that the new kingdom would last long either.

Was that what he fought so hard for?

When he died, she left as she said she would. However, the passing of each day was no longer as it once was. It seemed that she was too much like a mortal now.

Though she never admitted it, his visit had become more then something to help time pass, especially in the near latter days. However, he was gone now.

Time mattered to her now, perhaps it was because it mattered to him.

Shiba Shou was a good heir to his brother and father's legacy, but the same could not be said of his son. His grandson was even worse.

When she saw the civil war that followed, she began to ask herself whether she was right by refusing to let Shiba Shi have his desire. Surely things could not get worse then his own family trying to kill each other.

"I think if your father knows about this, then he would have remained a hermit." She whispered as she landed in front of the grave. Despite all that he did for the kingdom, the grave was now neglected. Their family was too concerned with getting power now then remembering the one that allowed this in the first place. "What I see seems to get worse and worse. If you can see it…what would you say to all this foolishness?"

"…maybe I should have gave you what you wanted." she said once again. "But I have become too tired to think of what if now."

They were like the fire bird by being borne from the fire that ended the ones before them, and there would always be the memories of the ones before them. However, their death does allow them to rest as only a slight conscious would remain.

"She would see what I saw, but she would not feel what I felt."

The fire would not hurt, yet it would kill. A new her would then rise and she could only pray that her successor had better luck with humanity.

"Shiba Shi…Shiba Shigen, I hate you more then any one in the whole world." She said as she closed her eyes. "Yet I love you more then any one else."

* * *

_**Author's note:** As always I have a super long author's at the very end._

_This version is actually my revised edition. The original version is a bit different and one of the main difference is that in the original version, she actually has a talk with Shiba I. She was also going to have a talk with Shiba Shou after Shiba Shi dies, and this was meant to be a reflection at the history. She would tell him that both his sons have the destiny of being an emperor, but if he made the wrong choice, then the new kingdom would be screwed soon. Initially, she was also going to talk to Shiba Shou's son, being angry at how he is running all that they did, but that didn't work out. As mentioned previously, Shiba Shou's second son was adopted by Shiba Shi and he actually wasn't quite sure which son make the heir. One is older but the other is Shiba Shi's son (adopted). In the end he made the first son heir and his son's heir is said to be mentally incapable, thus the dynasty did not last long. I guess it is the idea of: "what if he made his second son the heir?"_

_To summarise this story- Stockholm syndrome and the character song 'Heaven's Will' which has the most abstract personification of an idea. In addition, this story is the result of me having had a really bad day at work, and then I was reading sakuragari when I get home. The result is that I wanted to write a dark story. However, I don't have any fandom that can give me this (which is probably a good thing). All of a sudden, I thought of Dynasty Warrior and I thought: what if Shiba Shi could meet fate? Because in the song 'Heaven's Will' I always feel that he regard fate/destiny/heaven's will as a person. As a result, this story got born. In addition, I was clearly affected by Ayashi no Ceres, and I thought the idea of a tennyo would work because how else would he be able to hold her captive?_

_Initially, she was going to be a kirin, since that is the symbol of Shin/Jin kingdom in the game. However, the idea would not work, since Kirin are meant to be pure and good. I then thought of a phoenix since that is the symbol of Gi (Wei) and given that his family are the usurper, there is a connection. But then, same problem. They are meant to be good and noble, and I don't intend for my OC to be like that. She is going to be someone who will fight back._

_The idea of the story is that it will be him capturing her due to wanting her to change his fate. She would not agree and this lead to torture. However, I don't know how to let it trigger beyond the hate part. It was meant to be a dark romantic story. The sense of: "I love you but I won't change your fate" "I love you but I won't stop hurting you as what I want is more important". In the end, I think it really just started due to a physical attraction and a love/hate relationship was then born. I think it is a sense of them being together, yet not._

_Unfortunately, this story is probably 90% abuse and only 10% love. I naturally wanted to write more on love but I realise that I can't, because most of the time, love is not there. I think he does not realise it until he is dying, as that is when he is finally beyond the: "why not change my fate?" issue._

_As for my nameless OC…I think her role is like a messenger who can change the context slightly. Probably the classical case of: "Not a mortal or a god, but an immortal. Not a goddess, but not quite human." To be honest, even after I finished the story, I am still not sure of what she is._

_Initially, I was just writing it for fun, as I wanted to write a dark story, but I then thought that I might as well try to publish it._

_In regard to Shiba Shi's character, I don't think I have made him out of character in anyway, since most of their relationship was at the abused part. Yet I do not think that he has done anything out of character. After all, to be denied of this then to see someone who can grant him this, yet this someone refuse. (Maybe I am getting Stockholm syndrome with his character too)_

_I think overall, their relationship has three stages._

_**The beginning:** where he tortured her in the hope of getting her to change his fate. When he believes that he would succeed_

_**The middle:** after the incident outside, when he started to feel that she would not do it. This is when she lived in the other room and he would sleep with her. This is probably the happiest time of their relationship._

_**The near end:** when he started to feel that he is going to die soon (probably after his eye got injured). Due to this, he started to hit her even more as a way to release his anger at how he felt that his fate could not be changed, and yet could be changed if she wished to. Yet I believe that during this period, there might have been times when he (upon sleeping with her) felt that his anger during the day went too far)._


End file.
